


Popular Creator

by BlueFruitLoops



Series: Reddie Days [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eboy AU..., Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Panic, Gay Richie Tozier, Handkerchief Code, M/M, Richie is flirty asl, Richie likes bdsm but we don’t talk about it, TikTok, richie is an E-boy, tiktok au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFruitLoops/pseuds/BlueFruitLoops
Summary: It was ironic! Eddie could swear to god it was ironic. Or at least it had started out ironic. He had only downloaded TikTok because his friend Stan had dared him to. But then just like everyone else who downloaded it, someone caught his eye.In which Richie is an e-boy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

It was ironic! Eddie could swear to god it was ironic. Or at least it had started out ironic. He had downloaded TikTok because his friend Stan had dared him to. He made fun of the typical brunette, blue-eyed white boys in their striped shirts and ripped jeans and he laughed at the little girls in their comments sections—just like everyone else who downloaded the cursed app. But then just like everyone else who downloaded it, someone caught his eye. 

User trashm0uth had shown up on his for you page multiple times, but Eddie had never payed him any attention—trashm0uth didn't usually follow the trends, the trends Eddie was only there to make fun of. 

But Eddie found him slipping into his mind over and over again: short clips of dumbass punchlines and not entirely joking sexual references. Stupid shit, but he could tell he was getting a crush. He never interacted though. He only followed, watched and rewatched. 

He admired the slim figure of the boy on his screen: lanky but not entirely scrawny; topped with a head of unkept wavy black hair and a pair of wide glasses that he sometimes swapped out for (Eddie's favourite) red contacts. The Hawaiian shirts buttoned halfway down his chest to show off the cross necklace and the chains he wore, the black ripped jeans and self-cut jean shorts. The black leather band around Richie's right wrist (Eddie was sure this was some type of gay symbolism he wasn't in on) and the (usually navy blue, sometimes gray) handkerchief he kept in his back pocket, just getting a glimpse of it when Richie very rarely turned around, wallet chain flying as he turned. 

He hoped that meant what he thought it did. 

He knew the whole point of e-boys were to be thirst traps—and he knew he was falling headfirst into one—but could he help it? 

Spoiler alert: no. 

He stayed quiet though; vowed not to be one of those 20k desperate fangirls in his comments. Until the day trashm0uth posted a shitty punchline video, and Eddie had to make the joke. 

2m ago

"My hand is heavy..." the white text said over trashm0uth's dumbass dance moves. 

Standard, basic.   
The distortion filter came on. 

"can I put it in your pants?"

Eddie had snorted aloud, laughing quietly. 

3ddieee: I volunteer as tribute 

"Aaaand that's enough TikTok for one day," he murmured, shutting off his phone and slipping it into his pocket then heading over to Stan's place for lunch, just like every Saturday. Lunch was a very tasty mac & cheese casserole, and a couple Girl Scout cookies that Stan had snuck out of the cupboard, and they both begged enough to get some coca-cola from Stan's mom. 

Healthy. 

Eddie, having finished his lunch and cookie and who was now nursing his coke, pulled out his phone and replied to his snaps real quick. 

"How's that tiktok boy of yours?" Stan teased, looking up at Eddie from his own can. Eddie snorted. 

"Ah, of course; my tiktok boy... with twenty thousand other fans," he shook his head as Stan shrugged. "Fine." He opened tiktok, frowning confusedly at the pink notification dot at the bottom of the screen. He clicked the notifications. 

"What the fuck," he muttered. "Dude, literally a hundred and sixty-two people liked my comment." 

"Shit... you got clout," Stan replied, dripping with sarcasm. 

"No but seriousl—" 

Eddie stopped dead, having just reloaded the page. 

"Trashmouth replied," he breathed, blinking incredulously. 

"What?" Stan put down his coke. "What'd he say?" He slid over to slip into the seat beside Eddie. 

Eddie just stared at the screen. 

trashm0uth liked your comment.   
trashm0uth replied to your comment: "bet where u from" 

"What," Stan deadpanned, alternating between staring at the screen and at Eddie. "Have you posted anything?" 

Guiltily, Eddie nodded. He clicked over to his own profile and showed him the tiktok he made about living in a small town. 

"I mean... you make some fair points— I've met a scary amount of blatant homophobes too, but Eddie what." 

"I know! What the fuck," he mumbled, tapping the notification and just simply staring at the comments. "What do I say?" he screeched, shaking his phone at Stan, who just shrugged. 

"I dunno, be like 'I'm from a tiny town in Maine' or something!" 

Flustered, Eddie tapped out a reply, reading it out to Stan as he wrote it. 

3ddie: Tiny little town in Maine,, u definitely don't know it lmao😔✌️

"And now, we wait. And I scroll through all of trashm0uth's tiktoks. Where you think he's from? California or something, probably," he snorted. 

"Yeah honestly. Small town guys don't get clout," Stan replied, laughing. 

"That's literally true," Eddie mumbled, scrolling down through numerous dance TikToks (prom dress by mxmtoon, already dead, TMG) and searching for a hint of where he was from. Or perhaps his actual name. 

Nothing. 

He swiped away, seeing a notification dot on his bottom bar. He clicked his notifications to clear it, expecting just a couple more likes on his comment and maybe a profile visit. 

trashm0uth replied to your comment: "oop😳 me too,," 

Eddie froze, wide eyes and mouth hung open. 

"What?" Stan asked, leaning over from his own phone to look at Eddie's. "Oh shit..." Eddie— out of habit— reloaded the page. 

trashm0uth started following you. 

"N-..." Eddie choked. "No fucking way. No way." 

A little red dot popped up on the icon for his DM's and with shaking fingers he tapped it. 

Say hi to trashm0uth! 

He sighed, laying his head back against the back of his chair. "Jesus. Scared me." 

"Um, Eddie?" 

Eddie looked down to his phone, where Stan was pointing. Three dots beside trashm0uth's icon showed he was typing. 

"What the fuck!" Eddie screamed. 

"Language! Come now, you're in the rabbi's house for goodness' sake," Stan's mom chided as she stepped into the room to clean up the table a bit. 

"Sorry, Mrs. Uris," Eddie mumbled. 

trashm0uth: Eddie right?   
trashm0uth: so what town are you from

Eddie had to physically restrain himself from screeching. 

3ddie: hsndbjshd Derry 

trashm0uth: shit no way  
trashm0uth: Im from Bangor 

Eddie dropped his phone. "He's in fucking Bangor, Stanley! Bangor fucking Maine!" 

"Eddie, really, that's enough of that language in my house," Stan's mom scolded. 

"'M sorry," Eddie mumbled, picking up his phone again. 

trashm0uth: we should make some tiktoks together lmao

3ddie: shdjhs idk if i could get a drive oof

trashm0uth: it's ok I'll just drive there   
trashm0uth: I've my license so I don't need my mom or smth 

3ddie: really??😳 

trashm0uth: I mean,, I'm 17 

3ddie: ,,,   
3ddie: gays can't drive 

trashm0uth: LMAOO SHUT UP this is the only part of the triangle I get 

3ddie: oof I get math dkdhskdj almost burned my whole ass house down one time 

trashm0uth: it b like that some times 

3ddie: it do fjdkfjdjdn   
3ddie: also I'm still 16 hnnnng😔👊

trashm0uth: ,, I'm gonna say it   
trashmouth: u type like a bottom 

Eddie covered his mouth, then looked up at Stan. He laughed. "Stan, look."

"What?" Stan peered over at the screen of Eddie's phone, and cracked up. "You really do, I mean he's really not wrong!" 

"I know!" Eddie whined, laughing with him, "I like to convey my emotions okay!" 

3ddie: FJSBDJNFJFNSKD SHUT UP AHSJSJSJ 

trashm0uth: case in point ahahahah 

3ddie: ok but 👀

trashm0uth: 👀 

3ddie: Anyways uH 

trashm0uth: nope👀   
trashm0uth: u can't avoid it 

3ddie: 👀👀   
3ddie: hng 

trashm0uth: hm 👀 

3ddie: shut uP and make ur tiktoks dhjds

trashm0uth: ok ok but just so u know my hankie stays in my right pocket👀👀 

He still didn't know what that meant. 

3ddie: fhskfnsjd shhhh  
3ddie: what's ur name tho lol

trashm0uth: Richie 😎😎😎😙✌️🥵

3ddie: aight👁👄👁 

Eddie closed the app and opened up google. "Right pocket handkerchief meaning" he typed in, hitting enter and entirely not expecting the search results he got. 

"Wearing a handkerchief on the right side of the body," Wikipedia claimed, "typically indicates one is a 'top' (one considered active in the practice of the act/fetish indicated by the color of the handkerchief), while wearing it on the left side of the body would indicate one is a 'bottom'". 

"What the hell," Eddie breathed, looking up the colour code. 

Nope. 

No way. 

No fucking way. 

Not a chance in hell. 

Gray meant a... light bdsm kink? Fuck that, fuck. Fuck! What the fuck. 

"I am a good Christian gay," Eddie mumbled to himself, huffing. "I am a good Christian gay. I am- fuck!" 

"What?" Stanley turned around to peek at Eddie's screen. Eddie, ever so conspicuous, cowered away with his phone pressed to his chest. "Dude, what? Is he like, straight or something?" 

"No, nothing. It's nothing," Eddie debated for a second wether to tell him or not... he huffed again. "Fine." Looking away, he turned the phone to let Stan read. 

"What," Stan mumbled. 

Eddie nodded. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Richie stood at the edge of what Eddie had called "the barrens", pizza box in hand. They were supposed to have a picnic here, but he wasn't quite sure where, here. The barrens were big, he had checked them out on google maps, so he waited for Eddie at the end of Main Street where it stopped off into the bushes and grass. He fiddled nervously with his chains, tapping his black Vans against the ground as he waited. 

"Trashmouth!" a loud voice called. Richie looked up to see Eddie running towards him, black fanny pack bouncing against his hip. 

"Eddie!" he called back, giving him a casual salute. "I brought pizza." 

"Sweet! What kind?" 

"Uh," Richie scratched the back of his head. "It's like, half cheese and—don't kill me for this—half Hawaiian." 

"Fuck yeah," Eddie grinned. "Pineapple on pizza slaps." 

Richie let out a dramatic sigh of relief, clapping a hand to his chest. "Thank fuck you have rights." 

Eddie giggled. "Why thank you." 

"Let's go eat, uh... where do you sit here?" Richie asked, looking around for a clearing. There were none in sight. 

"Oh, yeah," Eddie laughed. "Follow me." He led Richie down a trodden path through some long grass, then over the Kenduskeag using the stepping stones. 

He pried up a piece of the grass and flipped it up, opening up a little clubhouse. "Climb on down," he invited. 

Richie hesitated. "After you?" 

Eddie shrugged and climbed down the ladder. "Pass the pizza down?" he asked, reaching up blindly. When he felt the corner of the box rest in his palm, he lowered it meticulously and rested it on the little broken picnic table in the centre. He sat down on one of the little wooden chairs to leave room for Richie on the hammock, and watched as Richie panicked his way down the ladder, grabbing onto each wooden rung for dear life. He hopped down from the last one and wiped his hands on his shirt. 

"I hate ladders," he said with a huff. 

"Oh," Eddie said. "Sorry." 

With a shrug, Richie made his way to the hammock. "It's chill. It's fuckin' sick down here by the way, how did you find this place even?" 

Eddie looked around, humming. "Well, it's a little beaten down by now but, like, we made it... well, specifically, my friend Ben made it. He's kind of a stoner, he wanted a cool sesh spot... everything smells vaguely of weed, if you hadn't noticed." 

Richie nodded. "I hadn't, actually, but..." he paused, looking around. "That checks out. It's cool as fuck too, he designed the whole thing and shit." 

Eddie nodded. 

"Let's eat," Richie exclaimed, enthusiastically throwing open the box. 

"Fuck yeah," Eddie agreed, copying his action. 

In a matter of a few minutes, the pizza was done and gone. Eddie placed the empty box carefully on the stack of other pizza boxes, and began to head out. 

"Hold up!" Richie called as Eddie began up the ladder. "I wanna make a tiktok in here." He looked around the little room for something, and Eddie watched in confusion. Richie seemed to find what he was looking for, and he put his phone down on a board that stuck out just a bit, balancing it carefully. Then, he turned on the timer and backed up. 

For a few seconds, Eddie watched in awe. His stomach fluttered with butterflies as he watched Richie (expertly, he might add) do one of those tiktok dances Eddie had become so enamoured with. It looked a little stupider in real life than in the tiktok, but that was counteracted by the fact that Richie was even more fucking gorgeous in real life. 

Without warning, he grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him into the frame, wrapping him in a hug and throwing up a peace-sign-kissy-face combo to the camera. The music stopped and he went to pick up his phone, standing still for a minute while he watched the clip over. 

"Awwe," he laughed. "Eds, you're adorable." 

"Don't call me that," he muttered, walking over to look over Richie's shoulder. 

"Can I post it?" he asked once Eddie had seen it. There was a pause, and Eddie scratched his head. 

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" 

Richie typed a quick caption, and posted it. He clicked his phone shut and slipped it into his back pocket. "Okay, let's go." 

Eddie shook his head. "Just tiktoker things," he laughed, heading up the ladder. 

"Oh, shut up," Richie snorted. 

His car may have been a shithole, but Richie's house was quite nice, especially for a Bangor townhouse. It was a nice, well decorated and cottagey. Certainly nicer than Eddie's house. 

"Okay, up to my room," Richie led him up the stairs and into a—smaller than expected, honestly, the tiktoks made it look bigger—room. It was decorated just as you'd expect it to be: LEDs along the upper trim of the wall; Vans and Converse stacked neatly in a little wood shoe shelf; belts and chains hanging from a couple of hooks on the wall... It was, and this was the only possible way of describing it, simply a vibe. 

"This is cute, damn," Eddie murmured, looking around. 

"Thank you," Richie smiled awkwardly. He pushed up his glasses. "I've been working on it for longer than I'd like to admit honestly." 

Eddie snorted. "I'm not surprised." He cleared his throat. "Um, are those... the, uh, hankies?" 

Richie looked up and followed his gaze to the top of his dresser. "Oh," he said. "Yeah. I have a couple, but mostly they're gray..." he winked, then straightened up. "Alright, let's get to work." 

"On what?" Eddie asked. 

With a mischievous grin, Richie replied, "turning you into an eboy." 

He began by grabbing a white long sleeve from his closet and tossing it at Eddie, who was already wearing a black Nirvana shirt of his own. He noted that Eddie's jeans would work, and tossed him a wallet chain for his belt buckles, as well as a black belt with silver grommets. 

"Uh, by the way," Eddie mumbled self-consciously. "I can't take off my fanny pack, I'm gonna forget it somewhere if I do and my mom would have an aneurism if–" 

"That's perfect! Ooh, that's perfect," Richie interrupted. 

Stunned, Eddie stammered. "I-it's... what?" The fanny pack had never been cool, in fact, everyone made fun of it. Constantly. He really did hate wearing it, especially when people cared so much about fashion and trends nowadays. Fashion and trends that, apparently up until now, had never included fanny packs at all. 

"It's perfect! I only have one fanny pack, so..." he pushed his glasses up on his nose awkwardly. 

"B-but fanny packs are stupid, everyone always makes fun of it, what do you mean it's perfect?" he asked. 

Richie blinked. "What?" 

Eddie shrugged. 

"They're not stupid, just wear it across your chest instead of on your waist. It's hot," he added. 

There was a pause, and Eddie began to smile. "Fucking sick, then," he grinned widely, taking it off and then clipping it around his chest. Dang, Richie had been right... it was a good look. 

"See?" Richie smiled. "Ten times cooler already. Now, put on the belt and the chains and the shirt and shit." Eddie obliged, stepping awkwardly out of the room and into the bathroom for the shirt part. He came back fully dressed, with his shirt french-tucked as he'd seen Richie do before to show off the belt buckle. 

"Daaaamn, Eds," he laughed. "Lookin' fine," he bit his lip dramatically, rolling his eyes back. 

"Fuck off, Trashmouth," he huffed, flushing bright red. 

"I'm not lying. Here, let's get some blush on them cheeks," he said, holding up the blush palette and the fluffy brush. "Grab a seat on the bed," he offered, then sat down beside him. 

"Your mom lets you get makeup?" Eddie asked as Richie began collecting pigment on the brush. 

Richie shook his head, leaning in to begin brushing it on Eddie's plush skin. "I stole it," he winked. "Shhhhh." 

Eddie snorted. "Dumbass." 

There was a long silence, an unwelcome one in Eddie's view, in which Richie was chillingly close. This close, Eddie was able to see every freckle on Richie's face, every crease in his lips... his stomach twisted. 

"Liking what you see, huh?" Richie winked, setting down the brush. "I'm done the blush, just gonna draw on the heart and the cross." He grabbed a black eyeliner pen, drawing softly on Eddie's cheek and then moving on to the next. He put down the pen but didn't move, studying his makeup and then looking directly into Eddie's eyes. 

Eddie could see his jaw clench and unclench, and he pursed his lips. 

Richie spared a glance down at Eddie's lips, then back up to his eyes. It was fleeting and quick, but Eddie caught the motion and swallowed hard. 

"Fuck it," Richie murmured. "Can I kiss you?" 

Timidly, Eddie nodded, letting his eyes fall shut as Richie leaned in and cupped the back of his head to pull him closer. Eddie let himself get pulled in, delicately placing his hands on Richie's back. Richie had to physically hold himself back from cooing at the cute gesture, deepening the kiss slightly. They sat there for a second, pulling each other closer with each peck. Richie tentatively swiped his tongue along Eddie's bottom lip, sending a ripple of shivers down his spine and throughout his body. When Richie pulled away, he almost stumbled backwards. 

"Holy shit," he breathed. "Holy shit, oh my god." 

Richie just grinned, flopping back on the bed. A notification sound rang out, and they both were quick to pull out their phones. 

"It's me," Eddie said, opening the text from Stan. 

stanleee: Eddie...   
stanleee: hey what the fuck   
one attachment 

HHSKCJKCNF WHAT   
???????????

"Uh," Eddie began. "Did you tag me in the caption or something?" 

"Hm? Yeah, why?" Richie asked. 

"Because, uh... I just went from two to seven hundred followers." Eddie showed him his tiktok notifications. 

"Damn... well shit I guess we're like the new benjay or something," he joked, earning a snort from Eddie. 

"Right, like I could ever pull off a crop top like Jeyjey..." he rolled his eyes. 

Richie shot him a look. "I'll be the judge of that..." 

Eddie covered his mouth, then did the timid fingers pose (you know the one). Richie laughed. 

"You're on your way to becoming a popular creator like me," he said smugly. "Casual flex." 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Maybe so... maybe I'll overtake you. I'm coming for your throne." 

Richie scoffed. "Riiiight... well, let's make some fuckin tiktoks, shall we?" 

"We shall," Eddie laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmmm Richie is INSUFFERABLY out of character in this but ! fuck it!

**Author's Note:**

> we hit 100k on Wattpad <3


End file.
